


Mum, Dad

by communigaytion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Oneshot, not beta read we die like men, short oneshot, warlock needs more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communigaytion/pseuds/communigaytion
Summary: Warlock would be coming home calling out to his Nanny, or to his Gardener. It saddened the servants in the Dowling household, but they all knew that his parents are not ready for that kind of responsibility.Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis was the parents that Warlock never had, and he had to stop himself from calling Nanny “Mum” or Brother Francis “Dad.” He did slip them out once, and that was when they had to leave.





	Mum, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is like,, rly short so I’m sorry D:  
> Also I didn’t mean to make warlock fluff I just wanted to write about the end times and stuff but I got this instead-  
> It’s still good though I’m just mad at myself for not writing what I originally planned :0
> 
> Sorry if there’s any mistakes!! This is not beta read!!

Crowley and Aziraphale thought that the boy, Warlock, was the Antichrist. Heaven and Hell all thought that Warlock was the Antichrist. It was no secret; whispers would be heard talking about Warlock in Hell and complains about Warlock came from Heaven.

Crowley had told the head office about his idea; looking after the boy so he can become evil and destroy the world. The head office had agreed to his idea, and let him be near the boy.

Aziraphale had requested the Angel’s in Charge to a meetup, where he told them that he would be disguising as the Dowling’s gardener in order to help the boy become good. Reluctantly, the Angels had agreed and let him be near the boy.

Of course, none of either sides knew that Crowley and Aziraphale had a plan and were cooperating with each other. The Angel and the Demon gave reports to Heaven and Hell, giving them information about the boy’s actions.

For example, whenever Warlock did a bad thing like kick or belittle people, Crowley would write a report saying how evil Warlock was being. And if Warlock ever did anything good like treat the creatures in the garden correctly or be kind, Aziraphale would give a report saying how good and nurtured Warlock had been.

Both Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t bring up each other. Only saying vague things like “The gardener has been teaching Warlock how to love” and “The nanny here is telling the boy to crush the world by his feet”

After all, their plan couldn’t work with the sides knowing that the other is with the other. Now could it? No. 

Crowley and Aziraphale watched over Warlock as Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis. They both found themselves becoming attached to the young one, and took care of him when his parents couldn’t. 

Warlock and Nanny Ashtoreth often found themselves in the Garden, where Brother Francis would be tending to the bushes and flowers. Nanny Ashtoreth made Warlock giggle every time she would shout at the plants for not being as beautiful as her plants at home. 

Warlock thought it was weird that the plants would shake every time she was near, but didn’t question it as it seems that her method was working. Shouting at them until they looked pretty. Nanny was intimidating, and scary. So he sympathized with the plants and often found himself whispering kind words to them so Nanny wouldn’t hear.

It interested Warlock that whenever Brother Francis would see a dead flower, he would bring it with him to the shed and come out with a beautiful flower in a pot. He asked Brother Francis why or how it works and Brother Francis replied with “Because Love is the most powerful tool in the world, Young Master Warlock” which made him think a lot of how to give things love to fix them. 

He liked that Nanny would step up for him and take care of him, but sometimes he questioned if Evil was really the answer. Was he ready to destroy the world with his feet? No, he wasn’t. But he will always carry her words in his heart.

He also liked how Brother Francis would sneak in candy bars so Nanny Ashtoreth wouldn’t see and how he taught him how to be a kind person, but sometimes he really can’t do all that stuff without feeling exhausted. He will always keep his teachings in his heart.

Often, Warlock would be coming home calling out to his Nanny, or to his Gardener. It saddened the servants in the Dowling household, but they all knew that his parents are not ready for that kind of responsibility. 

Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis was the parents that Warlock never had, and he had to stop himself from calling Nanny “Mum” or Brother Francis “Dad.” He did slip them out once, and that was when they had to leave.

It was a normal day in the Dowling household, and Warlock had woken up to not Nanny, but to his Mother. “Mum, Where’s Nanny?” He asked, tilting his head whilst rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

Harriet frowned at her son’s question, having him stand up to hug him. “Warlock, she’s leaving” She muttered, rubbing his back soothingly. It was then that he had fully woken up, and he immediately looked at his mother with rounded eyes.

“What about Brother Francis? Where is he?” “He’s packing up too, Warlock” She replied, staring at her son with saddened eyes. 

Warlock shook his head, pushing himself away from his mother. “I wanna go see them! I don’t want them to leave!” He shouted as he ran out of the room and into the hall, his heart beating faster than ever. 

He stopped when he was at the top of the stairs, and looked down to see Ashtoreth and Brother Francis talking to his father. His eyes immediately teared up, and he ran down the stairs not caring if he fell down. 

His eyes were covered in tears but he could still see Ashtoreth’s red hair and Brother Francis’ tan coat. His throat was stuck but he could still call out their names. “MUM, DAD!” He cried, embracing whom he knew was Ashtoreth. 

“You can’t go! You can’t leave! What about sister slug, or brother pigeon? What about crushing the world? You-” Sobbing. He was Sobbing. He couldn’t let them go, they are important. They helped him through everything, guided him and took care of him. He can’t just let them go.

“Now. Now, my dear boy. No need to cry” Ashtoreth’s soft voice could he heard, and his back was rubbed by a leather glove and a soft hand. 

“Sister Slug and Brother Pigeon will always be here, Warlock” 

Warlock sniffed, wiping his tears away. “But you’ll be gone! You’ll be gone and i won’t ever see you again. That’s- that’s not fair!” his throat was burning, his eyes were swollen and his vision was blurry. His heart ached like nothing he had felt before.

They were leaving. They were leaving without him.

“My dear, i’ll always be with you. But it is time for me to retire, you are no longer the boy i took care of when you were 5 years old” 

“Young Warlock, these past few years have been a blessing. And though i may not always be here with you, I hope you know that i truly care for your well-being”

“We love you, Warlock”

Warlock covered his eyes, trying to cover his tears from his care-takers. “I love you too, Mum, Dad”


End file.
